


Sunrise

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: Men’s Football RPF, liverpool - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Interview, Kissing, M/M, Morning, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, movren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Summary: Quick grossly fluffy drabble based on an old-ish interview with Mo.





	Sunrise

“What is the first thing you do in the morning?”

The question prompts Mo’s mind to wander. Every morning he wakes before any alarms, just when the sun is starting to filter through the curtains. The house is quiet, peaceful. 

Without fail, his love’s face is near to his, looking tranquil in his state of deep sleep. He opens his eyes to Dej.

He smiles, not only at the beauty in front of him but also at his own luck. If you asked him he would say the luckiest part of his life is his career, if only because that’s how he found his soulmate. His person.

He smiles, then strokes the larger man’s face gently; not enough to wake him but just enough to feel him, his sleep-warm skin and stubble, his jaw line, his lips. 

He keeps quiet for a couple of minutes not only to not wake his love, but also to soak in these moments. The moments where he can unabashedly stare, taking in every feature, every breath in and out. Sometimes he sees flashes of their future- taking the kids to school, taking trips together- but more often than not he’s locked in the present, filled to the brim with love for Dej. 

After a few minutes the urge overtakes him and he kisses Dej on the lips, which has become the older man’s new alarm. Dej smiles bigger into the kiss every morning, wondering how Mo possibly succeeds in making him happier every day. 

They lay like that for as long as they can get away with, tongues sliding together occasionally, both men taking in the other’s scents, warmth. Mo can’t imagine a better possible way to start every day. 

His mind travels back to the interview, hoping he wasn’t gone too long. 

“Smile.” He pauses before adding, “Then keep quiet for a couple of minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Interview here, short but he’s sweet
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FuHWhnoD0kg


End file.
